


очередь

by normankafka



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Incest, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-14 00:48:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18042266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/normankafka/pseuds/normankafka
Summary: в шерлоково сердце.





	очередь

Истерзанность. 

На его руках. Всё копошилась, копошилась, и от коротковатости дорожного потока гудело сердце больничной сиреной. Это его «номер один», это «его место» тешили самолюбие, чесотку на сетчатке, и мелким гравием строилось шаткое доверие, чье мелочное присутствие скрашивало долгие будни, холодные названия месяцев и траурную чехарду чернокожих цифр.

Майкрофт помнит.

Майкрофт знает.

Майкрофт любит. 

Шерлока.

В его очереди — Шерлоковой очереди — он всегда был первым. И шёпот детских израненных губ хранился на твердости кожи, а крики — родительски-кровавые и злобные — подбородком тёрлись об его рубашечное, избитое утюжным кулаком плечо. Курчавость волос молчала. Только шелушением слов выдавал себя Шерлок. Редко-редко. По-детски глупо.

Израненный.

Майкрофт приходил и уходил.

Только двери менялись.

Майкрофт целовал, обнимал и дышал.

И возраст умирал под трупом эгоистичного времени.

Майкрофт смотрел и думал.

Когда он успел стать вторым.

На Шерлоковом предплечье Майкрофт сменился Джоном.

Только воспоминания остались.

Он собрал свою деревянную труппу, сказал «места закончились», и фонарные столбы все метались, их золотые головы белели огорчением на лице Майкрофта, и тишиной на вечность воспоминаний опустились ощущения. Осязание. Вкус сигаретных слез и запах наркотической зависимости. 

Ты пытался.

Ты утешался.

Ты проиграл.

Он знал, на что шел.

Майкрофт выстоял очередь.

Майкрофт развернулся.

Майкрофт ушёл.

Следом шлепали правосудие.

И Шерлоковы чувства.

Быстротечно.


End file.
